candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 695/@comment-26306737-20150423175228
I passed this on the third try, after two VERY close calls. I have found it to be pretty easy, perhaps medium at most, but to master this one I think one needs to follow the advice of Yoda and "unlearn what you have learned!" Let me explain ... 1. Clear the two cakes stacked on the left half of the board. The key to this level is clearing enough space to work in, and the easiest (actually only possible) way to do this at first is to focus on the left-side cakes. However, there is more to the story to keep in mind: 2. First off, you can trade pieces between the cakes to form candy combos. This means that you can chip away at both cakes at once. You will also notice that moves intended for the cakes will also chip away at the thick icing layer separating the left & right sides of the board. What this means is that you are pursuing three goals in each of your early moves: "killing" both cakes and breaking down that middle wall. Try and choose moves that will help with two or even all three of these objectives. 3. Obviously, once a cake is defeated, the resulting plunger will help clear the entire board a bit -- including the covering "film" of the right-side, caged part of the board. You may also note that as SOON as the middle wall is broken through, the chocolate will begin spawning on both halves of that side. Don't let this bother you too much. 4. Much has been made here of the chocolates being a pain, and to a small extent they can be. But not too much. The strategy to battle the creeping chocolate -- as well as clearing the jellies underneath, is a bit counter-intuative. The normal reaction is to attack the chocolate head-on, breaking and beating it back through direct-attack moves. To a certain extent, this is fine. On the other hand . . . 5. Specials. It goes without saying that Special candies can be of help in most levels, but this is especially true of 695. Once one or both cakes are cleared, you will find that specials form INCREDIBLY easily -- they'll even form themselves through cascades. Chocolate bombs and especially wrapped & striped candies are pretty plentiful during the second half of this game, and THESE are your weapon against the chocolate creep! They will also be vital in clearing the jelly on the right side of the board. Instead of focusing only on killing the chocolate one or two squares at a time, focus more on the left side of the board. Take the time between EVERY move to look for opportunities to create special candies! Yes, the chocolate will "creep" while you do this, but keep in mind that a single Wrapped + Striped combo will clear a full half of the board of its chocolate -- plus a good many jellies, too. The Chocolate Bombs are even better, and you can usually count on getting at least one or two of these during each attempt. This is a complicated-looking, but gloriously-fun, level. I encourage you to have a blast with this one, keeping the above advice in mind. Have fun and good luck!